creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DementedPasta
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sinister Zack page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 21:21, October 26, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:25, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Here is a copy. Warning: reuploading it without admin or deletion appeal approval will result in its deletion and a possible ban. Also note that the story is currently not up to quality standards so making the appeal now will result in it being denied. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:38, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: I read part of the story you left on Emp's talk page and there are still a lot of issues present. There are punctuation issues and some other small things here and there, but the biggest problem is the awkward phrasing/word choices. You can look over our Style Guide for help with punctuation/format/capitalization/etc. I highly recommend you put it in the workshop and wait for feedback. In the meantime, I advise doing as much reading as you can to help cure your awkward/unnatural phrasing issues. Good luck. Jay Ten (talk) 14:48, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:57, November 15, 2015 (UTC)